Jego Prosiaczek
by Andzia267
Summary: Wydarzenia z siódmego odcinka i ich kontunuacja.


-Dobrze się spisałem, prawda?

Podjechałem w stronę oczarowanego Viktora, ale on nie odpowiadał, zamiast tego machnął głową, tak, że płaty jego niesamowitych, wręcz doskonałych platynowych włosów, przekładały się na wzajem dynamicznie zatrzymując mój oddech na ułamek sekundy. Mogłoby się zdawać, że jest po prostu dumny, a może nawet zszokowany, ale głęboko w jego diamentowo-szmaragdowych oczach iskrzyło... podnieceniem? Szczęściem? Lekkim konfliktem, ale ostatecznie pewnością siebie, tylko o co mu może chodzić, wygrałem to, czego może się bać?!

Na jego wyjątkowo zadbanych, błyszczących od drogich kosmetyków ustach, zdołałem ledwie zobaczyć zalotny uśmieszek wiejący pewnością siebie i usilnym staraniem bycia atrakcyjnym, co wcale nie wychodziło mu źle, a już był centymetry ode mnie żywiąc się moim strachem i zaskoczeniem, chłonąc pewność siebie jak gąbka, wtedy nic kompletnie się nie liczyło. Na całym szerokim świecie były tylko te różowe usta, które niebezpiecznie zbliżały się do moich, co wydawało się oczekiwaniem tysiąc lat świetlnych, upływających leniwie, bez uszanowania dla mojego kołoczącego serca, które zrozumiało co się dzieje wiele przed umysłem. Powietrze chyba powoli znikało, pozostawiając mnie walczącego o każdy oddech, lub zaprzestającego jakich kolwiek starań. Czekając aż miną miliony lat, zaczerpnąłem oddechu, czując, że wdycham powietrze, które odrzucił od siebie Viktor, wszystko wyglądało na to, że na wzajem chwytaliśmy łapczywie nasze ciepłe oddechy, jakby nie było jutra.

Widownia zniknęła, lodu też nie było, nie byłem nawet pewny, czy miałem pod sobą podłoże, bo nóg napewno nie czułem. Wszystkie zmysły ode mnie uciekły, pozostawiając mnie samego kiedy naprawdę ich naprawdę potrzebowałem. Został tylko Viktor powoli zjadający mnie wzrokiem. Otworzył usta i stopniowo zaczął zamykać oczy jakby chciał je uspokoić i obiecać im niedługo zapłatę.

Rzucił się w moje ramiona, tak, że od bliskości i jakimś cudem cichego i zrelaksowanego szeptu jego serca zrobiło mi się gorąco, zwłaszcza na twarzy.

Jak on może być tak spokojny w takiej chwili?!

Powieki zaczęły mnie boleć od stopnia w jakim się rozszerzyły.

Zanim upadliśmy w porę objął mnie w szyi, tak, że zakrywał nasze usta.

Nie próbował zaskoczyć widowni, tylko mnie. Robił to tylko dla mnie, wcale nie chciał zawstydzić mnie przed rodziną i znajomymi, zasłonił nas, bo to było przeznaczone tylko dla mnie, ciche wyznanie, którego nie miały usłyszeć niepożądane byty.

Ale i tak każdy wiedział, że w tym momencie złączył nasze usta.

Moje oczy nadal były otwarte, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że cokolwiek widziały, wręcz przeciwnie, rozmazały wszystko, każda cząstka zmysłów jaka mi pozostała, uciekła, cała moja energia skupiła się na czuciu jego ust przy moich sensytywnych ustach, zastygłych jak pomnik. Jego dotyk przywiózł im dokuczliwe, ale przyjemne mrowienie. Niedługo potem jego język na moich ustach, ale chwała i cześć nie posunął się dalej, bo moje serce by tego nie wytrzymało. Ale dlaczego czułem lekki zawód? A może ja właśnie chcę aby posunął się dalej?

Gdy brakowało nam centymetrów do lodu oderwał się puszczając mi oczko i zamieniając pocałunek w przytulas.

Bądźmy profesjonalni, pozory muszą być.

Ale dlaczego mnie to zabolało? Chyba nie potrzebuję pozorów i ukrywania się do szczęścia, wręcz przeciwnie.

Gdy upadliśmy na zimny lód jego głowa była już obok mojej.

Podniósł się, tak, że patrzył na mnie z góry uśmiechając się.

Nie mogłem zrobić nic innego, jak tylko odwzajemnić uśmiech i zamknąć trasę naszego wzroku, tak, aby nigdy z niej nie zbaczała, w końcu obiecał mi, ma nigdy nie spuszczać ze mnie oczu.

Nigdy nie widziałem tak tych oczu, tryskały radością. Były takie zniewalająco piękne, czy zawsze patrzy się tak na mnie gdy tańczę? Dobrze, że tego nie widzę, bo zepsułbym cały wytęp zamieniając się w żyjącą kulkę wstydu.

Leżeliśmy tak w ciszy, a jednak rozumieliśmy i przekazywaliśmy sobie więcej, niż byłyby w stanie wszystkie słowa tego świata, niezależnie od języka.

-Nie mogłem wymyślić nic lepszego, żeby zaskoczyć cię bardziej niż ty zaskoczyłeś mnie.

-Naprawdę?

Na ten moment co pomyślą znajomi i rodzina nie mogło obchodzić mnie mniej, więc wyciągnąłem rękę wtapiając ją we włosy Viktora i przyciągnąłem go do jeszcze jednego pocałunku.

Tym razem bez ceregieli i szopki dla widowni która mogłaby mieć z tym problem, nie obchodzi mnie zdanie innych, napewno nie ich poglądy i bezpodstawne obrzydzenie.

W tej rundzie chyba ja wygrałem, bo ostatecznie to Viktor był zaskoczony, ale szybko odwzajemnił moje wyzwanie.

Niewinny pocałunek szybko przerodził się w czystego erosa rozpalającego nas od środka, żywiącego się każdym muśnięciem naszych języków, czerpiący siłę z bezwstydnej penetracji cudzej buzi.

Ale nam obojgu przestało to wystarczać, toteż Viktor oderwał się ode mnie, siadając mi w okolicach brzucha i lądując swoje ubranie na barierki i robiącego milion zdjęć Pitchita, który zadowolony pisnął.

Niestety szybko zareagowała ochrona, której ledwo udało się go ze mnie ściągnąć, przy czym i tak potrzebowali trzech ludzi.

Zanim zgarnęli też mnie rzuciłem spojrzenie na Minako, od razu czerwieniąc się, gdy widziałem jej bladą skórę.

Chyba nigdy nie wrócę do domu i nie spojrze rodzinie w oczy.

Wielki mężczyzna w garniturze chciał wyciągać mnie z lodu siłą, ale szybko zaprotestowałem, wstając o własnych siłach.

Nie wiem, czy wystarczy mi pewności siebie, aby w ogóle jeszcze spojrzeć na Viktora, chociaż teoretycznie nie powinno mi to w ogóle przeszkadzać, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to on sam zaczął, ale to było znacznie bardziej skomplikowane niż myślałem.

Ochroniaż zaprowadził mnie na kanapę obok Viktora, naprzeciw telewizora z wynikami, widziałem w jego oczach, brak przekonania do tego co robił.

Ubrany z powrotem Rosjanin uśmiechnął się do mnie i przechylił głowę, co od razu wywołało na mojej twarzy rumieńce i zmusiło do schowania twarzy w dłoniach.

Jak on to robi, że wcale nie jest zawstydzony? Słyszałem, że Rosja to nie kraj, lecz stan umyłu, ale czy to dlatego?

Usiadłem na brzegu, boję się przebywać obok niego, to źle na mnie działa, ale on i tak przysunął się jak najbliżej mógł, czuję, że gdyby nie byli tu ochroniarze najchętniej usiadłby mi na głowie, a w najlepszym przypadku na kolanach.

Moja rodzina z pewnością oglądała to z gośćmi, muszą się nie źle wstydzić...

Objął mnie, po czym poczochrał po włosach i zaczął szeptać mi do ucha hardo brzmiące wyrazy, które jednak w jego ustach brzmiały delikatnie. To na pewno były jakieś niezrozumiałe dla mnie słodkie słówka po Rosyjsku.

Używając mojej wiedzy na temat tego słowiańskiego języka, opierającej się na słuchaniu jak Viktor mówi do mnie przez sen, o czym nigdy nie raczyłem mu powiedzieć, odchrząknąłem lekko i wyszeptałem mu do ucha, muskając ustami jego silnie zarysowaną kość jarzmową, znacznie udelikatniając szorstki język, trzy słowa które powtarzał mi jak był pijany lub spał. Nigdy nie powiedziałem mu, że to robił, ale byłem wystarczająco mądry, aby sprawdzić ich znaczenie w internecie.

-Ja tjebja ljublju.

Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu formującego się na moich ustach jak poczułem na sobie wysoką temperaturę jego policzków i kroplę potu na bladym czole, ale największą frajdą było złożenie mu delikatnego, lecz czułego pocałunku na rozgrzanym policzku, obserwując jak jego rumieniec staje się widoczny z pięciu kilometrów.

-Tylko nie karz mi mówić po japońsku, bo jedyne słowo, które znam, to kawaii- wtulił twarz w moją kruczo-czarną czuprynę-Moj ljubymyj prosenok-wyszeptał bardziej do siebie samego, zostawiając mnie w nie wiedzy, co właściwie powiedział.

* * *

W tym samym czasie rodzina Katsukich przeżywała zawał, niedowierzanie, obrzydzenie i szczęście, lecz ostatecznie cieszyła się ze sławy jaką przyniesie ich restauracji i łaźni żywa legenda mieszkająca tam na codzień, a co dopiero gdy ich majątki się połączą, wcale nie karcąc się w myśli za bycie materialistami, jedynie Mari Katsuki, paliła paierosa z miną jakby kompletnie nic ją nie obchodziło.

A czający się z tyłu staruszek płakał ze szczęścia, składając ręce, dziękując za hojny dar, miał nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy swój ship, przeżywający tak cudne chwile, ostatnim razem był w takiej sytuacji, gdy spodziewał się, że dojdzie do sceny nie dla dzieci, wtedy w łaźni, o tak, wtedy zareagował tak, samo, złożył ręce w podziękowaniach, ale wykrakał, bo gdy para zamierzających wykonywać nie czyste akty papużek zauważyła, że jest obserwowana, zaprzestała dzieła, teraz to nie nastąpi, już nigdy nie będzie musiał czuć zawodu.

* * *

 **zdecydowałam się na zostanie przy alfabecie łacińskim, a konkretniej sposobie w jaki to się czyta po Polsku, albo ewentualnie po Angielsku (kawaii)**

 **Ja tjebja ljublju (я тебя люблю)- kocham cię**

 **moj ljubymyj prosenok (мой любымый пресенок)- mój ulubiony prosiaczek**

 **kawaii-słodki**

 **Bardzo dobrze mi się pisze takich wstydliwych i bezradnych ludzi, bo sama taka jestem :v, jak się podobało, polecam zajrzeć na mój profil, a nóż, widelec coś jeszcze wpadnie w oko!**


End file.
